Crew VS Admiral
by The-Rainbow-of-Imagination
Summary: Just a oneshot about an annoying admiral being transported by the Enterprise and how the crew deals with him. No pairing. Rated T for very minor swearing. Like one word or something.


Crew VS Admiral

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek TOS. The universe is not that nice.**

Captain Kirk leaned back in his captain's chair with a weary sigh. The Enterprise had been assigned the job of transporting Admiral Ticcoult from the Federation outpost on Arutha VI to Starbase 16. The admiral had only been on the ship for 3 Earth days but he was already affecting the crew's morale and he was frankly just being a general asshole. He hung around on the bridge most of the time, nitpicking at everything and everyone, and if he wasn't there then he was roaming the halls or visiting different sections of the ship and being a pain there. Jim's patience with him was wearing thin and Dr. McCoy was ready to give him an extremely thorough and painful physical. Scotty had come to Jim complaining about that 'overbearing toe rag' 3 times already. Even Spock seemed more tense. Jim looked up when he heard the turbolift doors swish open and saw Bones step out onto the bridge with a scowl on his face. And it wasn't his usual scowl either it was a particularly nasty scowl that meant that Ticcoult had just recently been down to sickbay.

"I swear Jim if we don't reach that starbase soon I'm gonna..." McCoy growled as he walked over to stand in his usual spot at Jim's shoulder.

"I know Bones, I know," Jim said as he ran a hand over his face, "Only 2 more days before we get there and then we'll be free of him."

"2.6 days Captain," Spock added from his station, his normally flat tone coloured with a hint of annoyance.

"What, only on decimal place Spock?" McCoy teased. Spock blinked. He hadn't realized that his calculation wasn't up to his usual standards of accuracy. McCoy and Jim realized this and were slightly stunned.

"See Jim, even Spock is being affected by this guy. We gotta do somethin' 'bout this!" McCoy's southern accent thickened as he got even more frustrated.

"I must agree with the Dr. Captain," Spock said, "His negative attitude has brought down the crew's efficiency by 5.43% and their general morale by 21.23%."

"He's an admiral, I'm afraid there's not much I can do Bones," Jim sighed, "I'll try to talk to him though, maybe I can get him to ease up a bit."

"Well here's your chance," McCoy said as the turbolift doors swished open again, "Here he comes now."  
The atmosphere on the bridge got more tense as Admiral Ticcoult stepped out of the lift. Everyone straightened up in their seats and tried to look busy in the hopes that Ticcoult wouldn't try to bother them if it looked like they were doing something important. As Ticcoult strode over to the captain's chair Kirk straightened his shoulders and got ready to do some confronting.

"Admiral," He greeted with a nod.

"Captain," Ticcoult returned, "I'm afraid I must report that your crew's work doesn't seem to be up to par. I think that if you were stricter with them then they would be in better shape," he said arrogantly. McCoy nudged Jim in the side discretely.

"Yes, about that Admiral, it seems your checking in on the crew is making some of them anxious and it's affecting their work."

"Well Captain, as an admiral on your ship it's my job to make sure that everything is running smoothly," The admiral replied dismissively.

"I understand that sir but I'm afraid that your presence is having a negative effect on my crew. I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from visiting the other decks," Kirk said assertively. The bridge was silent as they waited to hear the admiral's reply. Sulu and Chekov glanced at each other nervously while Uhura fiddled with her earpiece.

"You have no authority over me Captain," he sneered, "I shall do as I please and if your attitude does not improve then I will have to report you!" You could practically see the tension around the two men. Jim stood up from his chair and faced the admiral.

"Admiral this is _my _ship and _your _attitude is having a negative impact here. You will cease your inspections of my crew or I will confine you to your quarters," Jim said as calmly as he could but his bridge crew, having known him for so long, could tell that he was one snarky remark away from blowing up in the admiral's face. The admiral's face turned bright red from anger and he made to take a step closer and get all up in Kirk's face. Spock and McCoy stepped in front of him defensively.

"Admiral I will have to ask you to leave the bridge," Spock said flatly, but Jim could see that the hands clasped behind his first's back were clenched tightly.

"You can't do this, I out rank you, you half-breed!" Ticcoult shouted angrily, "And what are you even doing on the bridge Dr. McCoy, go back to sickbay where you belong!"

"Why you pompous-," McCoy started. Several other bridge crew members jumped with words of their own, none of them very pleasant. But then Jim put a hand up to quiet everyone and stepped in.

"That is enough Admiral Ticcoult!" Jim said angrily, "Not only have you been harassing my crew but you have just exhibited prejudice against my first officer because of his heritage! Furthermore the CMO of _my _ship is allowed on the bridge whenever he wants and _you _have no say in that! Now you _will _be escorted to your quarters and you will _stay there _until we arrive at the starbase is that understood?" You could hear a pin drop. Everyone started at Kirk and Ticcoult waiting to see what would happen. A couple of security officers stepped up behind the Admiral and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I will report you for this Captain, this is insubordination," the admiral spat.

"You do that, in the meantime I am going to send a full report on this incident to Starfleet. We'll just see what happens after that," Kirk replied defiantly. The admiral was escorted to the lift and once the lift doors closed behind him everyone let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Could you actually get in trouble for this Captain?" Uhura asked in a worried tone.

"I don't think so Uhura, not after I send a report to Starfleet about this," Jim replied as he sat back down.

"You better not Jim or else I'll hound Starfleet until they see reason!" McCoy said crossing his arms. Jim smiled.

"I don't doubt that Bones," he replied.

"Captain I suggest that we place some security personnel outside of the Admiral's quarters until we arrive at Starbase 16," Spock said once again completely calm.

"Yes, you're right Spock," Jim agreed and then he gave the Vulcan an apologetic look," I'm sorry about what the admiral said Spock, that was out of line."

"Indeed Captain but there is no need to be apologetic for you have done nothing wrong." Jim smiled at Spock.

"I know Spock," he said, "But you're my friend and I don't like it when overbearing, arrogant pricks lash out at my friends." Spock looked at the captain with the Vulcan equivalent of a smile.

"Thank you Jim," Spock said with a nod. Everyone smiled to themselves as the tension that had settled over the ship like a fog 3 days ago lifted.

"Well I'm glad that's over," McCoy said, "How that man became an admiral I'll never know."

"He did have one point though Dr.," Spock said his dark eyes glinting mischievously.

"Oh? And what point would that be Spock?" McCoy said with raised eyebrows.

"There really is no logical reason for you to be on the bridge as often as you are," Spock said. Jim could've sworn he saw a small smile on the Vulcan's face.

"Why you green blooded hobgoblin," McCoy grumbled. Everyone burst out into laughter and everything was back to normal.

**Ok so here's my 2nd Star Trek TOS fic. Hope you guys like it. I think it's a little bit longer than the stuff I've been posting recently so that's good =). Cookies or ice cream to any reviwers or favouriters or anything. Thanks =) ****~Brie**

***Update* I just re-read this story and edited it a little bit. I think I've fixed most of the grammar problems I missed before now, so... that's good =) ~Brie**


End file.
